Icha Icha Resort Paradise!
by OrangeBackpack
Summary: Leaving Naruto with one of his perverted possessions after his death, Jiraiya made a series of plans to get the blond ninja more into women. So how is an Island with 8 Beautiful women gonna do that? This story is a small parody filled with a bit of Romance, a forbidden Love, Friendship and a crazy Harem.
1. The Scroll

AN: This is pretty much a small idea of mine, mostly smut not much plot so there will be Mature themes. This is my first Harem fic, there will be lemons and I know I'm not very good at them but I'll try to improve.

**Warning: Lemons, Incest and other mature themes.**

**My disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

In a small unknown tropical island, our favorite blonde ninja was starting to wonder why he was in this so-called Tropical Paradise in the first place. Gamatatsu had appeared before him during his lunch time and gave him a strange scroll that his late sensei had left him. As soon as Naruto had opened the scroll, it had teleported him to this location. An island with nothing but sand and the jungle. He stood on a remote island that was surrounded by nothing but the blue ocean. Naruto stared at the scroll as he read what his late sensei had left in his possesion.

_"Naruto, my dear naive student..."_ Naruto lightly scoffed at that.

_"I have left you with one of my prized posessions, it is my Legacy. Years of Research have lead me to build my vision, my dream, it is my top secret Tropical Paradise!"_ he paused as he looked around the island before he continued.

_"During your stay you are able to get away from all the stress and hardwork. However, there are a few things you need to know when one resides here, a few rules"_

_"One: Besides you, no other males are able to step foot on this island!"_ The blonde raised a brow at this.

_"Two: This Island is not of this world"_ Naruto was confused by this, what exactly did the perverted hermit mean by "not of this world"?

_"Three: The island makes use of the primary guest chakra, in other words you, Naruto"_ How was an island going to take chakra and why would it need it in the first place? Was it because it was out of this world? Was it like a summon? So many questions.

Naruto sighed, and continued reading_ "Taking advantage of those rules, you are able to invite as many ladies as you want to help you keep you company"_ at this point Naruto frowned and knew this was one of the pervy sage's plans for Naruto to "hook-up", as Perverted Sannin use to say it.

The blonde scratched the back of his head "But how do I leave this place?" he asked the scroll as expecting some kind of answer.

_"The user, Naruto Uzumaki, is only allowed to exit the island after completing specific tasks. When you return to the Leaf, nothing will be the same!"_

As in some coincidence the scroll answered his question, somewhat. Naruto sighed once more this was becoming very frustrating. The scroll didn't mention anything else. It simply had a picture of a chibi Jiraiya smiling at him, some how mocking him.

"Dammit Pervy-Sage, What are you up to..."

And then...

"It's... So hot -tebayo" Naruto had been roaming the island looking for some kind of way to get back home. He wore his usual orange jacket around his head to block the intense sun's rays while he wandered shirtless. "Some island, Pervy-sage"

It was then the scroll he had been holding on to started to glow. He quickly looked at it and saw that it said something he didn't see before.

"Summon Paradise" it simply stated which was far from simple to the young ninja.

"Maybe if I try to Summon will that work?" he asked himself, he shrugged and tried it anyway. "Here goes nothing" Naruto drew blood when he bit his thumb.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

For a moment, nothing happen but moments later he felt rubbling as the ground began to move. Naruto started to panicked, it felt like an earthquake he thought he had done something wrong.

"I take it back! Undo! Undo!" he rapidly hit the floor trying to undo his jutsu and panicked. Was he going to sink? Had he somehow manage to destroy the island? Before he knew it, he was on top of a building that was slowly rising up from the grabbed his head and closed his eyes. As soon as the ground stop moving he slowly opened one eye. Noticing everything was fine he slowly stood up and notice his surroundings had changed.

He felt like he was transported to a different place. He looked out and saw a real tropical resort, one with pools that had clear blue water. It had a Casino that had very big flashing lights that shined even during the day. Another part of the island had a small amusement park filled with rollarcoasters and games. There were also a hot springs that was called Jiraiya's Hot Springs which made Naruto's eye twitch.

"This amazing! I guess Ero-Sennin didn't have anything perverted planned after all" he walked around the resort when he saw a place called Naruto's Kunoichis.

"Huh? What's this place?"

His brow arched this and entered the colorful neo lit building only to quickly exit with a bright red blush. "Damn t-that Ero-Sennin!" he shook off the blush, the place was a strip club and it had his name on it. What if his mother saw this? She'd punish him and make it so Naruto would never even taste another noddle in his life. Naruto continued his tour and saw something that caught his eye.

"Ichiraku!" he screamed in delight and rushed towards the ramen shack.

It looked identically like it did back in Konoha. Naruto with a grin and drool jumped on the stool and said "Oi! Old man! One Miso bowl!" After a few seconds of not getting an answer back, he frowned.

"Oh right... I'm all alone" he remembered that he was the only male allowed to be here.

"Too bad I can't invite Kakashi-sensei or Yamato-Sensei" he said to himself

Suddenly he remembered another thing Jiraiya had told him._ "You are able to invite as many ladies as you want..."_

He then thought about who to invite. "I definitely got to bring Kaa-san, she'll love it here!" he always loved making her mother happy. Most boys would rather get away from the mother but Naruto would kill to spend time with his Kaa-san.

He then realised that the scroll in his pouch was glowing. He picked the scroll and read the new message._ "Kage bushins make work and fun much more better"_ Naruto raised a brow at this message but just shrugged it off and try to figure it out later. Right now he had to find some way to make Kushina join him.

"Aah, why does this have to be so confusing!" and once again the scroll glows leading him to an answer. He then sits on the stool with the scroll on the table as he read the message.

_"Write the name of the lovely ladies and before you know it they'll arrive ashore"_ the scroll instructed.

Naruto took out a brush, dipped it in ink and began writing.

"Uzumaki Kushina" he said as he wrote it on the magical scroll. After he finished the name had a glowing check mark next to it.

"Ha! That was pretty cool!" the easily amazed blonde shouted. "Let's see who else.." he took a thinking pose and stuck his tongue out. "Ahh I know!" Naruto took his brush and began writing.

"Hyuuga Hinata"

He blushed at little remembering how close they have gotten and how she manage to sway Naruto from the pink haired nin. After her confession, Naruto did not know what to do so he believed in her. He believed if any girl was going to win his heart it was going to be her.

"Uchiha Mikoto"

To Naruto, Mikoto was like a second mother to him as she was always around with his mother. Before Kushina came to Naruto's life however, Mikoto would try to always help Naruto when he was young whether it'd be helping him eat better or cheer him on his training. She loved his company from what she told him.

"Konan"

After Naruto had defeated Pain and talked with Nagato, Naruto had convinced her to stay with him after she'd buried her friends. Though after a difficult time, Konan had become one of his precious people as time passed, he saw her as an older sibling/student.

"Terumi Mei"

Mei Terumi had become Naruto's favorite Kage out of all the others, though he wouldn't tell Tsunade as she was more older and Mei was more of a cool young aunt who would let him get away with murder, she was a fun Kage who liked to ditch her duties to have fun with him and he was quite fond of that. Kushina on the other hand was not. Naruto did wonder about theie secret promise they made and was still confused about being her fiancé. "What was that anyways?" he shrugged, he never really got the chance to ask about it though.

"Yuuhi Kurenai"

Naruto had become closer to the Genjustu Mistress after she had fallen into a depression due to the loss of Asuma and her child. Naruto had cheered her back to her old self, she was a cool, calm aunt type in Naruto's eyes, one which Kushina did approve with a thumbs up.

"Shizune"

The older sister which Naruto could rely on, who he had grown closer with. Shizune was very easy to tease and he always found it funny when she'd freak out. When he'd come from a misssion wounded, he would rather choose to go with Shizune rather than Sakura because she was much more gentle.

Naruto grinning like a mad man, he put the brush down satisfied "I think this is good enough" his stomach loudly growled but choose to ignored it for the moment.

"Just because Ero-Sennin made it so I have to enjoy myself with strange girls, why not just invite my friends and family to have fun!"

He felt proud thinking he had found a loop hole in Jiraiya's plan but even Naruto didn't know that every single woman he had just invited had more love for him more than he knew.

In a boat in the middle of the ocean were seven beautiful women. These were the same women who Naruto had just summoned. Unaware how they got there in the first place, all of them were excited to spend their vacation at a tropical resort especially with Naruto. He didn't know after this vacation was over nothing would be the same.

"Gah! I need to hide that building before Kaa-san sees it!"

AN: I'd appreciate if you would give feedback but please be gentle it's my first time, Lol.


	2. A Heart beat away

**AN: In case you were wondering, my story takes place one year after the Fourth Shinobi War. As for some of you who are requesting for more girls, I am strictly doing these eight first. Oh and Lemons start in the next two chapters(Yay, look at the drop of readers :P) so wait till then. I also have a Naruto x Samus story under works so please look forward to that, as well as Naruto x Morrigan but that one is still in its early stages. Anyways, Enjoy.**

In the middle of the calm ocean, a small boat carried seven beautiful women. This particular boat was not your usual boat, it had weird engravings of frogs and it sailed without oars or anything else it just magically sailed towards its destination. It was small but enough room for them to fit comfortable with no luggage. In the first row, Hinata and Kurenai sat facing towards the others. In the middle row Kushina and Mikoto sat back to back. In the back row from left to right was Konan, then Shizune in the middle and finally the Mizukage, Mei Terumi were all facing everybody from the back. They really didn't have much to do, none of them wanted to talk to each other since they all had the same common goal. The quiet sounds of water hitting the against the boat was all that could be heard.

Kushina sighed, the heat was getting to her head. "It's... So hot -tebane!" she whined breaking the silence.

The raven haired beauty turned to her leaned in closed and gently blew on Kushina's face.

"How's that Kushi-chan?" the woman winked at her with a smile.

"Ahh, Mikoto-chan, do it again" pleaded the sweating red-headed woman.

"Okay but Kushi-chan has to blow on me too!" the other women playfully pouted. "Okay!" As Kushina grinned she leaned in and gently blew on the glistening skin of her friend.

"How's that?" with a sultry voice, Kushina whispered. "Feels great" her friend moaned.

Like a light bulb, Hinata furiously blushed at the scene across from her. She had her hands placed on her lap as she stared with wide eyes at her crush's mother and her friend acting like school girls.

Kurenai, who sat next to Hinata, ignored the two and just admired the bright blue ocean which brought her to think of a certain someone. _"How Beautiful..."_

Mikoto giggled "Kushina-chan you're spitting now"

Kushina looked at her friend and noticed that her face was covered in her saliva.

Kushina scratched the back of her head and nervously chuckled. "Sorry" Then an idea popped into her head. "Oh!" Kushina leaned in closer to Mikoto's face and slowly licked her cheek.

"How is that gonna help?" The dark haired woman asked and giggled as Kushina kept licking different parts of her face.

At this point Hinata was many shades of red. She wondered if Naruto would ever do that to her. She wondered if he was skilled with his tongue, soon Hinata had many dirty thoughts about her and the blonde that she didn't notice Konan's deep stare. She had been eyeing the girl since they departed. Konan did not hate Hinata Hyuuga infact she was quite fond with the girl and had a lot of respect for her. However during the time Konan came to fall for the blonde she made it clear to Hinata that they were "Love Rivals". Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Konan's scary stare. Hinata looked away trying to shake away the Paper user's glare. Konan raised her hand and used her chakra to form a small paper air plane out of the front of her hand. She sent it flying towards the timid girl, Hinata stared at the girl across from her before picking the paper plane in her lap and read the message.

_"Naruto + Konan"_

It also had a small drawing of a chibi Naruto carrying Konan in a bridal style while she had hearts in her eyes. Hinata took noticed at the chibi version of herself, she frowned as she was on the floor dead while Naruto stood on top of her. Hinata sweatdropped as she gave her love rival a small nervous smile.

Konan rarely showed emotion the only time she'd show a genuine smile was when she was with Naruto or when she thought about him. The blue haired angel however liked showing Hinata her scary sadistic side, a side that rivaled the Dango loving woman, Anko. Every once in a while she'd show the girl many images of who she was going up against or torment her with origami.

Konan smirked a little as she thought how she was going to get her man and crush the Hyuuga girl. She looked to the middle row where Kushina and Mikoto were sitting and noticed they stopped all their crazy licking and blowing, trying to catch their breath. There was more than just Hinata in her way to get Naruto. She looked to her side and noticed that the Hokage's assistant had fallen asleep on her shoulder mumbling in her sleep. She decided to give one last cold look to Hinata before waking Shizune up with a gentle tug at her shoulder.

"Shizune-san"

The medic-nin then yelped "Naruto-kun stop it!" and pushed Konan out of her seat.

The dreaming woman then opened her eyes and look around at her surroundings. Everybody was staring at her, she felt a burning sensation on her face. "I'm so sorry!" she quickly bowed up and down. Shizune then noticed she had pushed down Konan on the floor. The medic-nin then did something that didn't help her situation. She had grabbed Konan's rear and managed to give it a soft squeeze which it was her turn to yelp and push.

"Kyaahh!"

Konan stood up, she fought the tears threatening to come out as a scarlet spread was over her face. She rubbed her butt where Shizune pinched her. She couldn't believe how embarrassing it was screaming like a little girl in front of everyone.

"S-sorry, Shizune-san" she apologized and sat back down. Shizune then apologized for her out burst as well. "No it was all my fault, I'm sorry". Konan then straighten herself up and pushed back the tears before shooting Hinata another glare. Hinata however just sweatdropped and nervously laughed.

Mei Terumi sweatdropped at her fellow shipmates. This was her competion? _"This is going to be a cake walk."_ she then only had one major problem: Kushina Uzumaki. As far as she knew Kushina did not like Mei seducing her son. She still did not know about Naruto's promise he made to Mei, he probably didn't even know. Mei, however, didn't plan on seducing Naruto because of his current status of Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. No, Mei saw something else in the blonde before he became the Hero, Kushina misunderstood her intentions. She, like many of the women on this boat, had fallen for him and found him husband material. When Naruto had mentioned to her that she had become one of his precious people, she felt her heart skip a beat he probably didn't know how much that meant to her. In other words, he made her feel loved and by no chance was she going to give him up.

_"I just need mama's blessings"_ she thought to herself._ "Either way Naruto-kun will be mine!"_

Mei saw Kushina glance towards her direction, she knew something was up maybe it was a mothers intuition maybe it was something else. She gave the red-headed woman a small smile making Kushina narrow her eyes. _"What's she up to...?" _

Soon they all could see an island in sight. They were almost there, almost ready to begin their paradise with the blonde. With each girl with a different plan in mind this was sure to become a wild getaway. All each girl could hear was the sound of their heartbeat as they got closer to their destination.

_"bum-bump"_

They could all feel it, their heartbeats were simultaneously beating as one as they all sailed together.

_"Naruto-kun, I'll definitely do my best to make you mine!"_ the indigo haired girl thought with a strong sense of determination.

_"I won't lose! She may have got your attention but I will make sure you'll be mine!" _Konan referring to her Love rival also held the same determination.

_"I'm so hungry... I wonder if Naruto-kun has a good meal prepared for his hot mama"_ Kushina's fantasy of a good meal was more than just ramen and dango, she gave a toothy grin as she'd give anything to taste her son right now.

_"Sigh... I wish Kushi-chan would share with me more" _Mikoto stared at her best friend next to her and smiled a bit, _"I wonder how she'll react when I tell her..." _She imagined a nine-tailed Kushina on a rampage as Mikoto raped her son. _"Teehee!"_

_"Maybe I can seduce him...? Or should I ask him out on a date?" _The genjutsu mistress shook her head as she rested her head on both of her palms. _"No, that's too desperate..." _With her ruby eyes she stared at the women in the ship, _"But it might seem like I won't have any other choice"_

_"I hope dreams do come true" _Shizune, blushing at her dream with blonde, had hearts in her eyes.

The Mizukage stared at everybody and frowned, "I'm surrounded by idiots..." she muttered and as they came closer to their destination, our chapter was wrapping up-

"No wait! I take it back! I also want Naruto-kun to notice me! I want him to hold me while he kisses me, oh so passionately!" the Mizukage held her cheeks as she described her fantasies out loud. "I want to make sweet passionate love with him and make him mine!" Mei squealed like little girl, unaware of the vein that popped on Kushina's head as she heard every word Mei had just shouted. "As if I'd let you any where near my son!" She charged at the auburn haired woman only to be detain by Mikoto and Konan.

"Let me at her!"

Mei was embarrassed that she had shouted every word and now the Kushina wanted her head. The boat rocked its way towards the island as Kushina struggled in Mikoto's and Konan's grip.

"Kushi-chan, please calm down"

"Never!"

"Kushina-san is very strong"

As they neared the island, a woman stood ashore as she waited for the seven special women.


	3. Introductions, Gifts and Kisses, Oh my!

The boat came to a stop as it docked on the harbor's port. The women stepped out of the boat and set foot on the bridge that lead towards the island. There they were greeted by a familiar face. Much to Kushina's annoyance. "Welcome to Naruto's Island, currently owned by Naruto-sama!" she grinned.

"I'm your tour guide/co-host Nar-" she was cut off by a bonk to the head. Everybody stared at the person who had hit the young girl. A vein popped out of Kushina's forehead as she had hit the mysterious blonde girl. "Naruto! I've told you many times that perverted form is forbidden!"

The mysterious girl rubbed her head "I'm not Naruto" she explained "My name is Naruko" she introduced herself as she bowed to them, still rubbing the spot Kushina had hit. The blonde girl wore a sleeveless tight white button up shirt with a small black tie and a small black skirt with an orange stripes along with long black and orange striped stockings. Her hair tied up into two long pony tails. There she stood, usually naked but now fully clothed looking like a Vocaloid popstar, in front of the girls they were all shocked that it wasn't actually Naruto. However it could of been a clone but when Kushina had attacked her, she should of poof'ed outta existence.

"Forgive me, I thought you were my son" the red headed mother apologized, still unconvinced that Naruto had some how managed to split his female alter-ego.

"It's okay" Naruko simply said with a smile. "Master should be here any time now"

And if on cue, Naruto being the unpredictable ninja he is, makes no less than a dynamic entry. He comes dropping from the sky, with a rasengan in hand. Naruto makes some fancy flips in mid-air before slamming his palm into the sand causing a small crater in the shore.

"Welcome!"

The girls eyes light up as they finally see the guy they've been thinking about this whole trip. Naruto dusts himself off and makes his way towards his guest. "Only one day and your already here! Man, this summoning scroll sure works fast!" a familiar grin then graces his face. The females on the other hand question what he meant by "Summoning scroll" but don't make a big deal to ask.

"Yosh! Now without further ado, I, Uzumaki Naruto welcome you to my private Island!" Naruto then did a few more ninja tricks and showed a banner of his logo, along with a "ta-da" and Naruko laughing and clapping at the amazing feat her "Naruto-sama" preformed. His guest just sweat dropped at Naruto's unpredictable antics.

"Just like Anko" chuckled the genjutsu mistress. Naruto just smiled sheepishly, he dug into his pocket and pulled out the scroll. "During your stay, you'll be able to enjoy our dozens type of entertainment. Including our fancy pools and Jacuzzi, as well as our Gambling room where you can throw your money away! And let's not forget our theme park filled with many exciting roller coasters. There'll be food, a luxury Onsen and it will all be catered by my clones! So no need to worry. Relax and enjoy yourselves!" As he finished reading the description, he looked at the touring ladies and saw that they were already making plans. _"Hehehe, looks like that got their attention"_

"Oh right" The blonde female then took the nonexistant spotlight in front of Naruto and spoke. "If everyone can line up in a nice orderly fashion we can get you your key to your room where you'll be staying and more info about our planned activities" The female guest did as instructed and made line towards the blonde girl. Hinata was first in line.

"Here is your room key, Miss Hyuuga" the blonde girl handed the key to her with a smile. "If you have any trouble finding your room, here is a guide map. IF your still having any trouble finding your room or any other problems just seek me out"

"Thank you very much, Naruko-san"

Hinata bowed and made her way towards the hotel to find her room only to be stopped by Naruto.

"Hinata!" he shouted

"Na-Naruto-kun" she stuttered with a blush.

"So what do you think?" he said as he let her take in a good view of the place.

"I think it's b-beautiful" she paused for a moment. "Th-Thank you for inviting me on such a trip"

Naruto just waved to her "You're welcome just make sure you enjoy yourself"

"I plan to enjoy it with you Naruto-kun" she thought out loud. She gasped at her words hoping he didn't hear her. "We'll both enjoy it, together" he grinned and not realized what she had actually meant. Hinata furiously blushed, Naruto then leaned in looked at her carefully. "You look at bit red, did you maybe get sunburned during your trip?"

"SorryIgottogofindmyroom!" and with that she ran towards the opposite direction from the hotel leaving Naruto confused.

"You sure know how to spook that girl" came the voice of his mother.

"Kaa-san!" Naruto shouted and ran towards his mother to give her bear hug.

"If you keep this up you won't have a mother left to hug" she breathed out.

"Oh sorry" he released her and both exchanged smiles.

"I hope we can spend time together since we can't have any time to ourselves in the leaf." she hugged his arm and held his hand. "This will be the perfect chance, right Naruto-kun?" she said in a not-so motherly tone but more of a seduction way, pouting her lips. Naruto however thought this was just his mother's way of getting what she wanted. She would always do this and he didn't mind afterall he loved his Kaa-san.

"Of course Kaa-san! I'll show you a good time" she smiled and gave her son a kiss that was not mother appropriate.

"Will you show me a good time too Naruto-chan?" asked another voice. "Afterall it is only right to show your mother's best friend a good time as well" the dark haired woman smiled at him but Kushina could clearly see it was more of a smirk.

"Mikoto!" The blonde shouted, growing his toothy grin. "Of course, I will"

Kushina then pouted "No fair this is Naruto-kun and my time alone" she wrapped both arms around his, holding him protectively.

Mikoto then pulled Kushina's cheeks "You can't keep him all to yourself" Kushina let go of Naruto's arm and tried to push Mikoto away.

"Oww, oww oww ouch! Mikoto-chan let go!" she cried out.

"Not until you share Naruto with me!" she demanded.

"No he is my son! So he is mine!" Mikoto pulled harder. "Oww ouch!"

Naruto sweatdropped as he saw the scene of Mikoto scolding Kushina like she was still young, well techniquely she was. He felt a poke to his shoulder and turned around. He saw Konan and she had a bouque colored paper flowers. The stems were blue while the the leaves were orange, it showed both Naruto and Konan's colors. She had a blush spread across her cheeks but kept her usual stoic expression on her face. Naruto just smiled and took the flowers. He loved when she gave him gifts like these it was usually 'something withing something' as he said it. Though he was too oblivious to understand what the flowers meant. "Thank you Konan" he blushed as well before smiling and then watched as she quickly disappeared into paper before she could say anything.

Shizune then came up to him as well. "Naruto-kun?"

"Oh hey Shizune-neechan, are you finding everything okay?"

"Uh-huh, I really wanted to thank you for inviting me here, it feels nice to get away from that work" Naruto gave her an all knowing nod. "No problem I knew you'd need a break from Baa-chan"

"Speaking of Tsunade-sama, I was wondering why didn't you invite her instead of me? After all she is still Hokage and she is much more important than I am" Shizune asked, she was happy that Naruto had invited her but wondered why wasn't Tsunade here instead or Sakura for that matter.

"Well I only invited those I was mostly thinking about at the moment and I guess you were one of them" He caught Shizune off guard with his words.

_"He was thinking more about me than Lady Tsunade or Sakura!"_ she thought to herself. _"There may be more of a chance for me yet!"_

Shizune happily smiled at Naruto not even trying her best to hide the warm heat burning in her face. "You okay nee-chan? You're red like Hinata. You didn't get a sunburn too did ya?" Shizune nervously laughed and shook her head. "A sunburn- Yes, I did get a sunburn better go put on some sunscreen" and with that she ran off to the same direction Hinata had left.

"Huh" He then notice Kurenai.

"Kurenai-sensei!" The blonde shouted as he ran up to her catching the red eyed woman's attention. "Hello Naruto, Thank you for this invitation, I am so happy I can come and be with you in such a beautiful place" she thought this was perfect for her to make her move on the blonde ninja.

"I'm happy you made it" once again he grinned to his sensei "I'm gonna make sure everybody here has a good time and leaves happy" this in turn made the genjutsu mistress grin at his words. "I wouldn't doubt that" Kurenai could not wait, the thought of his words and what kind of activities await them was unpredictable.

_"Anko must be really jealous right about now"_ she thought with a smirk, now it was her turn to be the one to tease Anko. When she'd get back to the leaf Kurenai was planning on torturing her with sex stories about her and Naruto. She could just imagine it, withing hours, she'd be riding Naruto like there's no tomorrow. The red-eyed woman was lost in her own thoughts to hear Naruto calling her.

"Hellooo? Kurenai-sensei?" looks like he lost her, she was too deep in her thoughts now. "Is she under genjutsu?" he wondered.

"Naaaaruuuuutoooo!" he heard a girl like squeal before being squished between two soft breast._ "Oh how much I have missed my future husband!"_ the inner girl of the Mizukage had surfaced.

She then backed off enough to give him air. "Mei!" he gasped out. "Did you miss me? How long has it been since I visited you last? Oh I'm going to resign as Mizukage and move to Konoha" the blonde blush while being held by the auburn haired woman.

"It's very good to see you Mei, I've missed you too"

The woman then cleared her throat and straighten herself up. "Sorry about that I got a little carried away"

Naruto just waved it off "It's okay afterall we haven't seen each other since the Konoha festival"

Mei remember two months ago was the last time they had seen each other but what a day that was. She had managed to get Naruto all to herself after she had been depressed because of all the couples there were. Mei leaned in and attached herself to Naruto's arm. "Hey listen Naruto" she said sweetly.

"Yes?"

Mei held on to his arm as she got closer to his lips making Naruto tense up. "I was wondering if you can escort me to my room. I don't want to get lost, I might end up getting hurt. Maybe we can spend the night?" she breathed out, trying to seduce me as she got closer.

"Su-Sure" he nervously said.

"Oh no you don't!" a loud voice interupted the Mizukage.

"Dammit" she cursed.

Kushina was heavily swollen in the cheeks making her look like a red tomato.

"Kaa-san?" Naruto questioned his mother but more about her face.

"Naruto I want you to go to your room!" she pointed no where specifically. Naruto sweatdropped how was it his mother, who was not as old, still treated him like a child? _"But Kaa-san we aren't even home..."_

"And you!" she accusingly pointing to the Mizukage "I told you not corrupt my son like that" it was Mei's turn to sweatdrop how was it okay for Kushina to corrupt Naruto but not her? Oh wait that's her son. Still wrong though. Mei sighed before smiling at Naruto. "We'll have more fun later" she winked at him and gave him a good view of her clevage making Kushina frown, she then kissed Naruto on the lips before leaving. "Bye Naruto! I'll see you later!" The red head woman then chased the Kage away. Naruto chuckled, this was going to be the most unforgettable vacation.

_AN: Actually I got none. Please Review. _


	4. Bold Bikinis

The hotel room was nice and comfy for Hinata, she just had the best sleep in her room and thought it was a long time since she couldn't remember when she had one as good as this one. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock coming from the other side of her door. "Miss Hyuuga" the voice sounded like the young blonde girl from yesterday. "Naruko-san?" she opened the door to find the blonde girl standing there with the same clothes she had yesterday.

Naruko smiled, "Ah, Good morning Hyuga-san"

"Good morning" responded the sleepy girl as she yawned casually, she blushed when she noticed this. "Forgive me, where are my manners"

"Aww you're sooo cute!" squealed the blond with sparkles in her eyes. "Did you just wake up? Oh Hyuga-san you look so cute with your bed hair"

Hinata's blush only spread even more at the blonde teasing her, she hadn't realized she was such a mess. "I'm s-sorry I must of overslept" Hinata was so embarrassed.

"And please call me Hinata" she told the girl in which she nodded happily. Naruko then remembered why she came, the blonde girl handed her a piece of paper. "This shows the Island's schedule" the blonde girl scratched the back of her head. "I kinda forgot to give you this yesterday" Hinata smiled and thanked her. "So cute!" the blonde haired girl squealed again. "Make sure you bring that look to the pool today Hinata-chan" the blonde girl pulled her into a quick hug and left the poor dumbstruck girl in the hallway.

"Hinata...-chan?"

And then...

Hinata was going crazy, the embarrassment was far beyond anything she's ever experience. She looked and the words again.

_"Women must attend the pool side with swimsuits. No exceptions!"_

This was too embarrassing for her, she was too self-conscious about her body. Not only that but Naruto would be there as well. What if he saw her and got disgusted by her big boobs. She cursed herself, why couldn't she have smaller breast because then it would be easy to wear a swimsuit. She sighed and went to the bathroom to try out what swimsuits they had here.

_"Maybe it won't be too bad, Kushina-san also has a rather... large chest"_

And then...

Naruto Uzumaki was having a blast not only was he on vacation but he was with the people he loved. At this very moment he was playing pool volleyball. It was him against Mei, who sported a very sexy black string bikini, Kurenai who wore a nice red bikini, and Kushina who also wore a string bikini except her's was red. Naruto grinned as he jump to serve the ball. "Heads up Kaa-san!"

Kushina moved swiftly through the water as her breast jiggled ever so much. She leapt backwards, in enough time to pass the ball to her teammate. "Kurenai!" The genjutsu mistress locked her eyes on the ball, her breast hit the water as she dove for the ball, passing it to the Mizukage.

"Mei-san!"

The Mizukage went to slam the ball down, only to be intercepted by Kushina. "Too slow" she taunted which angered the woman. The woman glared at the mother of her future husband, she then noticed Kushina's top and smiled.

"Oh Naruto-kun!" she hummed his name.

"Huh?"

"Tell me" she pulled off Kushina's top exposing her breast, "What do you think of your Kaa-san's tits?"

Naruto's eyes popped out and was sent flying back as he gushed out blood from his nose. Kushina blushed furiously and used one arm to cover both of her breast. "Gimme that!" she yelled, swiping the top from Mei's hand as she laughed at her. Kurenai sweat dropped, helping Naruto out of the pool who had trouble containing the blood pouring out. "Thank you Kurenai-sensei" She smiled at him "I never thought I would see the day Naruto Uzumaki beaten by such a perverted tactic" He chuckled nervously.

"Well I just never thought someone would use such a move"

Kurenai giggled at him "I guess even Naruto is a pervert in his own way" she then thought about it again_ "And to his mother no less"_ She wondered if there was something more to it. Her thoughts were interrupted when she notice the blond was speaking to her. "I'm sorry Naruto what was that?"

Naruto repeated himself, looking around the pool area. "I said if you know where Hinata is? I haven't seen her all day"

Kurenai had been too focused on the blond to even noticed her student was not present, she hadn't even come down for breakfast. "Well she isn't at the buffet with Shizune and the rest. So I think she might still be in her room"

Naruto then wondered what was taking her so long. "Well I'm gonna go check on her see if she's okay" he looked back at the pool where Mei and Kushina were, only to see them splashing each other as their breast jiggled. He blushed and looked back at Kurenai only to meet her breast as well. Kurenai noticed this and decided to take advantage of this. "Naruto..." she pressed her arms to her chest and leaned in so he can get a better look. Naruto stuttered for a moment then ran towards Hinata's room. "I'll see you later sensei!" If he stayed any longer he probably would get so bold as to grope his own sensei.

"God, I think Ero-Sennin might of actually turned me into a pervert. Damn it's so hard to run with this thing acting up"

When he arrived at Hinata's door, he tried to cool down his problem in his trunks before knocking. Taking a big breath, he sighed and managed to calm it down for the time being. He then pounded on the door.

"Oi! Hinata!"

After a few moments, he heard some shuffling and the door open with the girl still in her PJs. "Na-Naruto-kun, wh-what are you doing here?" she had trouble talking as he didn't have a shirt just black and orange shorts.

"I came to get you, everybody is waiting for you" he failed to notice the girl having a hard time looking at him.

"Uhh I don't think I'll be going. I don't know wh-what to wear" she lied, she had over 30 different swimsuits she was just too embarrassed to wear any of the in front of Naruto no less.

"Oh then let me help you pick!" the blond smiled with a toothy grin making the girl blush. _"That's too much! I'll die of embarrassment!"_ she then looked at the smile of her crush. _"But if it's Naruto-kun then..."_

"O-Okay" she opened the door gesturing for him to enter. She closed the door not realizing what she was about to get herself into.

And then...

Naruto was furiously blushing, the last 30 minutes showed what a great body Hinata has. He saw her wear a one piece swimsuit that showed her curves. He saw her in another swimsuit that was similar to Kurenai's except it was lavander which he thought were much like her eyes.

_"I've never noticed Hinata looked so pretty like this!"_ he shouted in his head pissing off a certain demon fox.

The indigo haired girl then came out with the next bikini, it was a black string bikini which barely held her large breast and really showed her butt. "Uhh Na-Na-Naruto-kun h-how d-d-do I-I look?" she stuttered unable to meet his eyes. If she could see his eyes, she'd see he was full of awe.

"I-It looks real b-beautiful on you" he was also stuttering now.

"Re-Really?" she said finally looking him in the eyes.

"Yes Hinata, I-I think you look beautiful in every single one"

He said, praising the girl. Hinata felt an overwhelming sensation of joy, something that made her boldly go up to the blond and kiss him. Naruto's eyes widen in surprise by the kiss but eventually returned the kiss. They deepen the kiss, exploring each other's mouths their tongues ravaged each others, they continue this before breaking apart gasping for much needed air.

"That... Felt soo good" said a dazed Naruto as he looked at Hinata and saw she felt the same way. He then was caught off guard as he saw her jump him, they both fell on top of the bed. "Hina-" was all he could say before he was pressing his lips against Hinata's once more. They both moan in each others mouth. Naruto's hands were busy exploring Hinata's body. He slowly made his way to her chest. Hinata moaned into Naruto's mouth as he gently squeezed her breast. Naruto then took the opportunity to kiss her neck, his other hand traveled to Hinata's rear. He didn't know how he was doing this, he hadn't experienced any of this he had only read this in one of Jiraiya's perverted books. Hinata was in total bliss, the love of her life was fondling her and kissing her. She then realized something was poking her thigh. She noticed Naruto was getting hard, Hinata with a blush unbutton his shorts and took them off. She gasped at his thing, it looked bigger than when she secretly used the Byakugan to spy on him. She took the rod in her hand and began stroking it earning a moan from Naruto. She went down on him and stared in awe, he must have been in so much pain as his cock was twitching every time she touched it. Hinata then licked him before slowly putting the big piece of meat in her mouth.

"Hina-ta"

He breathed out, he felt like he was about to burst the moment her tongue made contact with his shaft. He looked to see Hinata bopping her head as she blew him. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and blew his load into Hinata's mouth. She coughed but took what she could in her mouth and swallowed his bittersweet cum. Naruto felt like he was in bliss.

_"No wonder the Pervy-sage loved these kind of things"_

He shook his thoughts of actually starting to think about writing erotic novels and noticed Hinata was very wet that it was soaking through her bikini. He pushed her against the bed and pulled her top and bottom half off disgarding it to the floor, ignoring the girl's cute protest. She was completely clean down there meaning she had no sign of hair. Naruto's member began to twitch as it got hard once more. Both being virgins knew that the first time was going to be painful, well to Hinata mostly. Naruto looked at Hinata with love in his eyes, she nodded back with a smile signaling she was ready. Naruto slowly penetrated her making sure he didn't go to fast. Hinata winced at the pain, tears started to stream down her cheeks, seeing this Naruto tries to pull out but Hinata tells him its okay. Naruto leans in giving Hinata a kiss to soothe the pain and stops until she gets comfortable. Hinata takes the time to ravish Naruto's mouth, they both wrestle with their tongues. After a few moments Hinata breaks the kiss and smiles at him.

"O-Okay, Naruto-kun can move now"

Hearing this Naruto nods and slowly starts to thrust. Hinata moans, Naruto begins to move inside her and the sensation starts to go from painful to pleasurable. She puts her arms over his neck pulling him for another kiss. The blond starts to increase his pace and begins moving faster.

"Naruto-kun if you keep this up I'll-" she is unable to finish as Naruto steals another kiss from her.

"Hinata..." he grunts. "It's because Hinata is so tight that I can't stop" he was loving every moment he was inside Hinata, the cute moans she was making and how beautiful she looked as the sweat glisten on her pale alluring skin.

"Hinata I'm at my limit!"

"Naruto-kun let's do it together" She said, she held him closer as he nodded.

"Naruto-kuuuun!"

With one final thrust they both climaxed. Naruto panted before kissing Hinata one more time. The blond rolled to Hinata's side as he started panting. The Hyuuga girl snuggled on top of Naruto's chest as she let sleep take her, if this was a dream then she wanted to fall asleep in the arms of the man she loved. Naruto felt her rest on his chest. "Uhhm Hinata?" she didn't answer. She had fallen asleep with a big smile gracing her lips. The blond ninja then looked around the room saw clothing on floor. He had come to get Hinata but ended up having sex instead. He chuckled as he held the girl in his arms, he had his first time with the shy girl. "Somehow I don't find this hard to believe" he grinned to himself before realizing he had a group of women to attend to.

"Oh crap!"

He jumped, somehow keeping the girl in his arms asleep. He slowly rolled her on the bed as he grabbed his shorts. He went towards the door but stopped halfway and turned to Hinata. Naruto leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead making him smile at the peaceful sleeping girl.

"Sweet dreams, Hinata"

With that he rushed towards the door and exited, heading to the main pool side.

And then...

Naruto arrived to see an empty pool. "Where is everyone?" he asked no one in particular.

"They're at the beach" voiced his blonde assistant, startling him.

"Naruko-chan!"

"Yes, Naruto-sama?"

"Have there been any problems?" her master asked.

She poised a finger on her cheeks as she briefly thought. "Well everyone was wondering where you were..." she pause for a second "Then they decided to have a match of volleyball by the beach while they wait for you, it was actually pretty intense." she grinned at Naruto's expression.

"Knowing Kaa-san, she probably picked a fight with Mei-chan again" he sighed and then saw that his subordinate staring at him. "Naruto-sama went to Hinata-chan's room, correct?" the blonde blushed at his counterparts words. "Ye-Yeah?" he stuttered.

"Naruto-sama was there for quite a while, he didn't do anything to Hinata-chan did he?" she put him on the spotlight. "N-No, why would you say that?"

A sly smile graced her lips, seeing her nervous looking Master was pretty funny. "Because Hinata-chan still isn't here, plus she is sooo cute and knowing Naruto-sama, he'd take advantage of her" Naruto frowned, he was in no way a pervert but he just had sex with Hinata so he was definitely guilty of that.

_"Dammit Ero-Sennin"_

The blonde girl grinned, "It's okay I won't tell anyone, my lips are sealed." Naruto sighed in relief. "I would do the same to Hinata-chan" catching him off guard she takes the opportunity to walk away leaving him shocked. She stopped and blew him a kiss. "Naruto-_sama_" Naruto stared blankly as she walked away "What the hell?" were his last words.

_AN: Well there you have it, I know I said this would be mostly smut but I can't help myself writing a little story to it. I also have a few other One-shots coming up. Don't worry I have more updates coming up as well. _


	5. Good Morning!

After Naruto had came back from Hinata's room, he had to break up the fight between Mei and Kushina. Apparently both girls had gotten too competitive during their volleyball game that they had drove the rest of the females to the sidelines. After a lot of hair pulling and name calling, he was able to successfully pull both women away from each other. Naruto didn't understand why his mother didn't like the Mizukage, he found it kind of funny they were acting like Ino and Sakura when they were younger and fighting for Sasuke's attention but he wondered who's attention were they fighting for? Surely not his. The night came and the next morning soon followed, Naruto was feeling a good sensation in his sleep that he felt on his usual morning wood as he dreamed. This was not anything new, back home he would always have a good dream and wake up feeling good. He moaned, "Ahh Hinata that feels so good" he lazily opened one eye and saw someone was under the covers.

"Hinata?"

Naruto pulled the covers, his eyes widen at the sight of his mother taking his meat in her mouth with her huge breast exposed. "Gwoo monaning" her eyes looked up towards him as she said with her mouth full.

"Ka-Kaa-san?"

He was shocked at his actual mother sucking on his manhood. She pulled away and wiped the drool from her mouth before smiling at him. "I guess I should of used a sedative like always" she grinned at him. "But I wanted you to be awake this time" she straddled him, grinding her pussy on his shaft.

"This time...?"

He questioned her to which Kushina blushed at this, over the past six months she had always take care of his morning wood without him ever knowing. She'd sneak in his room early in the morning like today and help him with his 'problem'.

"Nevermind that, let's have sex!"

She said casually with nothing but growing excitement in her eyes. Naruto's eyes widen even more, his mother was topless, gave him a blowjob and now she wanted to have sex?

"Ka-Ka-Kaa-san we can't do things like this!" he stuttered.

"Why not?" she whined and pouted acting like a child. "You had sex with Hinata yesterday!" he was shocked that his mother found out he had lost his virginity to Hinata. How did she find out? Maybe Naruko told her, he mentally shook his head putting that aside.

"Because... You're my mother" he tried to reason.

"Forget about that Naruto-kun" she put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her while continue to grind his hard erection, it seemed that part of him really wanted this.

"I love you and you love me and that's all that matters, so let's have sex!" she grinned at her simple explanation.

"Yeah but I love you like my mother not like this!" his sudden words broke Kushina's heart, he still loved her as a mother. Kushina wished that he would of look at her like he looked at Mei or Hinata.

"O-Oh..." she said as she let go of him, looking away the burning tears threaten to burst out. "I-I see"

Her voice started to crack as she started to cry. Naruto felt a small stab in his heart, his mother was hurt he hated to see her like this. What was worse was that he was the one who managed to make her cry.

"I was stupid to think my son would look at me that way" she sniffed and brushed the streaming tears. "The way you look at Hinata... I just wished that you could maybe see me a bit like that"

Naruto laid eyes on his mother and didn't realised she felt that way. When Naruto had done the training to master the Kyuubi's power and met his mother for the first time, he had some how accidentally released his mother from the seal. It had turned out that Minato had instead sacrificed himself to save Naruto and Kushina. So when she was released at that time she looked exactly the same she did when she was sealed not ever aging during that time. Over time she was happy to be with her son, he never realised his mother would develop much deeper feelings for him. Naruto reached out to Kushina and pulled her into a hug which caught her by surprise. She looked up to see her son smiling at her, he brushed a thumb over her cheeks wiping the tears away.

"I didn't know..." he brushed a strand of her red hair over her ear. "Kaa-san felt that way" he smiled at her.

"You dummy" she lightly slapped his chest as held her. She loved this feeling, it calmed her.

"I-If it's with Kaa-san then I'll do it"

Kushina's eyes widen as she look up at him. He scratched the back of his head and gazed away with a scarlet blush, she smiled at him. Kushina then tackled him down, smashing her lips against his, not wasting any time. Naruto surprised by her actions, stared at her while she attacked his tongue before closing his eyes. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her soft D-cup breast. Naruto still trying to get use to this, blushed as his mother moaned into the kiss be fore breaking apart.

"Kaa-san, you look very cute" Kushina blushed at her lover. He moved one of his hands to her bum and gave a squeeze. "Naruto-kun" she gasped.

"Since the moment I met you, I always thought you were a babe" he said and gave another squeeze at her ass again. Kushina blushed at his compliment and was overjoyed by this.

"Naruto do-don't say such sudden things" she blushed, overwhelmed by his compliment. Naruto smiled a toothy grin.

"I'm kinda glad Kaa-san is with me like this" he leaned in and took one of her breast in his mouth and started playing her nipple. This was too much, Naruto just kept making her heart melt. Kushina pushed Naruto down once again.

"That's it no more foreplay!"

She pulled the string of her bikini making her bottom fall and she threw it to the side. Kushina then positioned herself on top of Naruto's cock and slowly leveled herself down. She moaned as Naruto's monster cock entered her. Naruto felt himself enter Kushina. He moaned as he felt her walls squeeze him.

"Kaa-san... You're so tight!"

Kushina then lower herself and smashed her lips with her son once more. She moved her hips up and down, Naruto then broke the kiss which earned with a pout from Kushina and change positions. Naruto, now on top, started thrusting. The long red headed woman moaned as she pulled her head back.

"Naru-" she moaned this time louder. Naruto loved the noises she was making and decided to thrust harder and increase his pace.

"Naru-to!"

"Kaa-san it makes me happy to hear you say my name like that"

He kissed her neck and started leaving a trail of kisses on her beautiful smooth skin. Kushina had blush spread across her face, she smiled at him. Naruto pulled Kushina closer to him. He continue to pump into her faster. Kushina was in total ecstasy, she had her eyes rolled on the back of her head and bit her lip before she came.

"Naruuuutooooo!" she screamed.

Naruto grunted as he too climaxed, he couldn't help but to cum inside his mother. Kushina engulfed the blond into another kiss once more, feeling him fill her with his seed made her happy as he was cumming inside her. When they broke the kiss Naruto rested in top of Kushina's boobs which made a good soft pillow for him. She embraced her lover as he rested on her breast, they were both panting for air.

"Okaa-san that was amazing" he lifted his head to gaze at his mother's eyes. She smiled but still exhausted she was surprised by the amount of stamina Naruto had in the morning. "Naruto-kun was amazing" she then noticed the time and sat up still embracing Naruto. She gave him a heart warming smile.

"Naruto it's almost breakfast time, how bout we go together before everyone else?" she heard him whine "But I wanna do it again with Kaa-san"

The red headed woman's eyes widen, he still wanted to keep going? She was happy that he wanted more of her but as much as she love to go again she was hungry. She smiled at him again "We can do it again later, right now I'm starving" she then remembered Naruto had came inside her. She blushed at the thought of having another child with her son, oh boy how sick was she that she'd be okay with the idea. She shook her thoughts and noticed Naruto was dressing. She looked for discarded clothing only to realise she had brought nothing else but her nightgown and bikini.

"Uhh Naruto-kun?" she scratched the back of her head and smiled sheepishly "Could you go to my room and get me something to wear? I've only brought my nightgown and well its not really appropriate."

She stopped for a moment and thought it wasn't that different from wearing a bikini. The blond stared at her body admiring her curves he shook his thoughts grinned and nodded. With one last kiss on the lips he set off to find his blonde assistant.

_And then..._

"I don't see why Kushina-san doesn't come for the key instead" Naruko took an extra key and handed it to her Master. Naruto just nervously laughed "She said she didn't want to go out looking like a mess" he lied and hoped she buy his lousy excuse.

"Oh I see" she then look at her Master questionally. "Well hurry up breakfast is almost served. Oh, by the way are you and Hinata-chan going at it again?"

"Going at it again?"

Naruto couldn't understand what she meant by that, Naruko grew a sly smile and nudge him on the ribs. "I heard lewd noises coming from your room earlier"

He nervously laughed and tried to come up with an excuse, Naruko kept on pressuring him as if he had committed murder and he was being questioned. Coming up with an excuse he placed his hands on top of Naruko's shoulders and gave her serious look.

"Naruko-chan. The truth is... I was masturbating"

His blonde female counter part gasped, she had so much respect for her Master she didn't think he would do such things. With worried eyes she looked at him as a thought came to her._ "Maybe I can help Naruto-sama re-relieve himself"_ Her eyes wondered away from his and landed on his crotch, she couldn't help but blush at the dirty thoughts she was having. _"No! No! No! Its wrong! He created me! We are like brother and sister! Siblings."_

"So please don't tell anyone"

The blonde girl shook her thoughts away and nodded at Naruto. He gave her one of his foxy grins before letting go, he waved her goodbye and ran towards his mothers direction. Naruko sighed, she cooled down before getting back to work.

_And then..._

Naruto arrived to his room with a bag of clothing to see his mother was still naked, on top of the bed. He couldn't help but stare at his red headed mother casually resting on his bed, she looked sexy he started feeling his shorts tightening.

"Did you bring anything" she noticed the bag with her clothes "Oh thank you Naruto-kun, let me get dressed and then we'll leave" she took the bag and entered his bathroom without fully closing the door. Naruto sat on the side of the bed where he could get a good view of Kushina changing. His member started twitching inside his pants as he saw her looking through the selection of clothes. Kushina was looking for something good to where but could find anything good._ "What to wear, what to wear?"_ she thought to herself. She then felt two hands from behind groping her tits. Naruto then started to nibble on Kushina's earlob.

"Naruto-kun... we're gonna be late ahh!" she shuddered, she felt two fingers enter her womanhood. "It's Kaa-san's fault"

Naruto whispered making her body tingle as she felt his hot breath on her skin. She felt his penis enter between her thighs, grinding against her moist pussy. "You really are hopeless Naruto-kun" she smirked and put one arm around his head. "Well honey? Are you gonna put it in or what?" Naruto grinned at her and positioned himself behind Kushina and entered her pussy. They both moaned at the sensation it sent chills through their bodies. Kushina held his head and kissed him while she rubbed her nipple. Naruto lifted up one leg and thrust inside her even more, he increased his pace as he tried to finish quickly.

"Naruto I'm about to-" she screamed his name "Me too" with one final thrust he came inside her once again. They both huffed before taking one last kiss. After their quickie, Kushina embraced him and lovingly looked at him.

"If you keep this up, I might end up pregnant" she smiled and winked at him, alarming the blonde.

"What? How?"

"Well by having lots of sex" she teased, she placed one finger lightly on her lips and wondered "I think Hinata might be pregnant already"

"Whaat?" he panicked

Kushina giggled at the blond "I'm just kidding Naruto-kun. A women is only able to get pregnant when a man comes inside her" she pointed to her womanhood "Like you just did twice in a row" she grinned as she cuddle next to the frighten blonde. Naruto then remembered he had came inside Hinata as well. "Oh man" He wondered if she really was pregnant. "C'mon..." she tugged at him "I'm really hungry now" Soon they both made their way towards the hotel's buffet with proper clothes. They both feasted like there's no tomorrow catching the eyes of their friends. More adventures laid ahead for Naruto and his female companions. Maybe just maybe, by the time Naruto left this Island he would be a father-to-be if he kept this up.

_AN: Okay this was Chapter 5. Its a bit unedited since I last wrote it. Oh well, anyways next update will be Samus' Will. By the way to those asking for Ayame, I'm sorry to say she will not be included. The reason being is because I had this story set as only 8 chicks so no more. Sadface. I did think about making a sequel back when I started this idea with her in it but that is not gonna happen. I'll see if I can make a story with her. I'm trying to put my time on Samus' Will and My Mother, My Brother at the moment so don't expect anything soon._


	6. Naruko Panic!

It had been the day after Kushina and Naruto had been together. All the girls, save for Hinata and Kushina, wanted their own time alone with the blond and they were getting quickly impatient. Naruko had trouble trying to run the place and keep her guest happy by herself while her Master just up and disappeared when she needed him most. The stress was getting to her and she was in a tropical paradise where people come to relax and get a way from it all. Even a clone needed a break. She had it with everyone, especially Naruto. She was currently in a supply closet hiding from all the women and Naruto's shadow clones, yes she even hid from those Naruto copies as they only came up to her to pile up more work for her. She sighed and thought back how she came to be Naruto's assistant or close sibling as she thought to herself.

_Naruto was in a pickle, he had this huge paradise that was completely empty. He couldn't understand how he was going to run this place all by himself._

_"Think Naruto, Think!" he concentrated hard, thought he looked like he was a bit constipated. He then remembered something, the blond quickly got the scroll he had been holding on to, the magical one Jiraiya had left him. He had read something that didn't make sense back when he first saw it but now it made complete sense._

_"Kage bunshins make work and fun much more better"_

_"Ah-ha!" the blonde shouted and then formed an all too familiar hand sign._

**_"Tajuu Kage bunshin no jutsu!"_**

_About a hundred Naruto clones appeared and with a few orders the real Naruto gave them all jobs, it wasn't too long before they all started to gang up on the blond he was overwhelmed with so many clones asking him their specific job and some just whined. "Gah I can't take this!" he dispelled all of the clones and sighed._

_"I gotta find a way to make this work" he thought about trying his new version of kage bunshin where the clone would be much more durable and have better instincts. He decided he'd try it out except spice it up a bit. The blond once again did his signature Jutsu but this time he had only made one 'clone', this one was special. Naruto huffed as this had Jutsu had taken more chakra than he anticipated. He looked as the smoked cleared and in it showed his beautiful creation._

_"Naruto-sama!" she squealed his name in glee. Naruto's eyes widen as the girl tackled him to the ground rubbing her cheek against his._

_"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" the blond was puzzled by what she was thanking him for. "Thank you for letting me out, you don't know how long I've been wanting to get out of there!"_

_"There?" he questioned and Naruko nodded in glee._

_"I was created by Naruto-sama in his head so I've been wanting to get out of there since the day you thought me up!" she smiled at him, she had her own personality. Had he actually created a girl he had made up inside his head? Indeed Naruto had always thought up of a girl back when he was young, it was when he had no friends that he came up with the 'Sexy Jutsu' a counterpart of him to keep him company. He never did realize how he had started to become perverted at a young age. If she wasn't a clone then was she truly a living breathing girl? He shook his thoughts and realized she was completely naked and top of him, straddling him. His faced turned bright red as he turned away from her._

_"Are you okay, Naruto-sama?" she asked, oblivious to her current condition "Do you have a fever?"_

_"You're not wearing anything" he mumbled whilst pointing out at the blonde girl. "Huh?"_

_The blonde girl took the time to blush crimson red and freeze in embarrassment._

_"Kyaah!" she pushed and slapped him away and then did her best to cover up her lady parts. She looked at her Master in front of her lying on the floor "I'm sorry Naruto-sama, I didn't mean to..." Naruto just raised his arm and waved her off, he was use to this, if a female was ever caught naked she had the right to defend herself._

_"It's okay... Uhhm...?" he paused when he failed to come up with a name for her._

_"Naruko!" she said with a bright smile, she wanted her name to match her creator, something that they could share._

_"Naruko ehh?" he paused at the sound of it. "I like it" he grinned while giving her a thumbs up for approval. Moments later they had gotten up looking for the boutique shop he saw earlier. As they walked around Naruko wore Naruto's Jacket. They then found the store and settled on some clothes for her. She wore similar clothing as Naruto but more girly. Naruko couldn't help but be attach to her 'Master' and that meant wearing the same or similar clothing as him._

_"Okay Naruko! As of today you are going to be my assistant, you will be my trusted confidant" he told her what she was going to be doing and basically do everything he couldn't do. "And remember if you ever need help don't hesitate to come and ask me" he patted the top of her head while giving her a nice guy thumbs up. "I'll be there for you"_

_"Yes Naruto-sama!" she saluted before grinning along with Naruto._

"I need him now" she thought to herself. "Where are you, Naruto-sama?" She asked as she heard the clones arguing outside.

Somewhere in the small hot springs were one blonde man relaxing. He had taken the opportunity to relax his body. He was feeling a bit tired after having to produce a huge amount of clones for three days now.

"Ahh the hot water feels nice" Naruto Then felt a disturbance like something was calling him. "Naruko?" he called out feeling like she was in trouble. Before he knew it he was teleported to another location. Naruto looked at his surroundings, he swore he was just at the resort's hot springs just now. It seemed he was in a small room. He saw his assistant was in the room with him but avoiding his gaze.

"Naruko where am I?" he paused as he tried to get her to look at him "And why are you not looking at me?"

She then pointed at him making him realize he was naked but not only naked he was wet and naked. After already being seen naked Naruto still couldn't help but blush 300 shades of red.

"S-Sorry" he covered his manhood with his hands as he apologized to her.

"No its my fault I'm the one who called you here! Please forgive me Naruto-sama!"

"You... Called me here?" he could of sworen that she had just managed to summon him.

"Yes I did! I had remembered when you told me that if I ever needed help I shouldn't hesitate to call Naruto-sama! And right now the bunshins were asking too much that it became overwhelming and I couldn't take it anymore because I didn't know what to do so I hid myself and called you!" she inhaled at the end of her story with a full look of embarrassment. She felt like she had disturbed her Master during his time of leisure.

Naruto then patted her on the head and looked at the frightened girl. Naruko closed her eyes and winced as if he was ready to hit her but the pain never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see a grinning Naruto.

"Ma-Master why are you smiling like that?" she cautiously said.

"Because I messed up" Naruko felt her heart break. He probably realized that it was a mistake to leave the job to her. She felt the burning sensation coming to her eyes as she bit her lower lip, the girl was tearing up.

"I should have never let you do this by yourself. I should have been there to help you, you are a part of me you deserve the same rights as me and I just left you all alone... I'm sorry" she looked up to him surprised. His words were kind and sincere, she felt her heart skip a beat, she knew Naruto would never hit her.

"Naruto-sama! I-" she cut herself as she tackled his naked body in joy. "I'm so happy Naruto-sama would say such a thing to me" she then proceeded to rub her cheek against his, not minding that he was wet and naked. The blond struggled to get up as his counterpart held him down caressing his face.

"Naruko that hurts" She giggled before releasing him.

"Naruto-sa-" she was cut off by the finger that was placed on her lips.

"Please just call me Naruto from now on" a warm smile graced his lips as it reached Naruko's as well.

"Okay!" she playfully teased him "Naruto-niisan" Naruto lightly sighed at his new nickname as the girl giggled at him.

"Well come on, let's get out of here. I'll let everyone to back off" he said as he went towards the door.

"You're not going like that are you Naruto-niisan?" she pointed out at his current situation. She was right he was completely naked and his room was far from the lobby. He'd just have to make a run for it. Naruto was about to go streak through the hotel when Naruko handed him something. She had given him her shirt while she only sported her pink bra that supported her D-cup breast.

"Now were even"

Naruto took the shirt and nodded. The shirt was too small for him to wear so he just used it to cover his junk while he'd make a run for it. He took a deep breath before opening the door and making a run for it. When he made his way to his room he bumped into a several of his clones. He crashed into many places, one being Shizune which knocked the woman out with a nosebleed. Naruto passed Konan losing the shirt for a second there in which he heard her complementing his size making Naruto blush and grin at the same time. Naruko looked at the trail her "brother" had left. "He really is unpredictable" she then frowned as she realized she had him alone. To herself! In a room! Naked! And yet she didn't take advantage of it! She face palmed herself at her stupidity. She wanted a piece of Naruto as well.

"Dammit I'm cold" she embraced herself as she stood half naked in the empty hallway.

_AN: Short chapter but it's just to keep the story going. I'm holding off on lemons for the moment, the next chapter has a small bit but I am going to hold on that for a while. Sorry!_


	7. Dead or Alive's Butt Battles?

**I don't own Naruto or DoA, they belong to their rightful owners. This is just a fanfiction!**

The special ceremony was finally under way and everybody was getting excited as today's special event was going to be the Butt Battle contest. It was an unconventional game that would test your ability to... well use your butt and nothing else. Naruto was going to be the lucky judge where he'd announce the winners, how he'd gotten stuck in this position he didn't know. He blushed at the idea of the game, it was basically two lovely contestants that stood back to back on a floating platform that was in the middle of the pool. The objective is to push your opponent with your butt until they were forced into the water. Naruto secretly thought it was a brilliant idea having two women use their ass in order to play but he wouldn't admit it to anyone, after all the Hero of the Great Fourth Shinobi war can't be a pervert, that's just wrong. Naruto looked over the brackets once again to see who pit against who. There were a total of four strating brackets.

The first bracket was Mei Terumi vs. Kushina Uzumaki. Oh boy, the first match and this was sure to be a heated battle top begin with.

The second pair was Naruko vs. Hinata Hyuga.

The third was Shizune vs. Konan.

The fourth one was Mikoto Uchiha vs. Kurenai Yuuhi.

Naruto was afraid this was gonna end badly. Why did he have to be judge again? Oh right he was the only guy here unless he wanted to compete. He sighed and decided he might as get this over with. His seat was starting to annoy him, Naruko had forced him to sit on a black chair that was made out of leather. If that didn't annoy him enough, there was still the table in front of him with a decorative gold table cloth. Why was he being treated like some sort of king anyways? At least he wasn't wearing a crown.

"Alright first contestants take your place" Naruto saw his mother take stage with a sexy red two piece swimsuit. The audience which consisted of the other competing females and several of Naruto's clones cheered. Mei not wanting to be out done by Kushina wore a blue string bikini only much more revealing, the crowd roared even louder as they witness both females. Naruto couldn't believe how incredibly hot both Mei and Kushina looked in their bikinis. His cheeks glowed red when he realized how perverted he had been getting over the last couple of days.

"Damn Ero-sennin rubbed off on me"

He shook the thought away and put his attention to the game, he could already see Mei and Kushina getting warmed up before the match. "Looks like Naruto-kun finds me more attractive than his mother" Mei taunted, Kushina however was not phased. "Oh please your not going to get him like that" which made the Mizukage narrow her eyes at he red headed woman. Naruto cleared his throat catching the women's attention. "Ladies"

"Are you ready?" both of them nodded and stood on the platform back to back. Mei and Kushina grinned confidently as they were both sure they would win and be on step closer to their goal.

"Get set..." Naruto gulped.

Naruto caught both of women's determination in their eyes to win. "Go!" Kushina with quick aim bumped Mei's bum sending her to the edge of the floating platform. The red headed woman went for another bump only to be avoided by the auburn haired woman who used the momentum to push her opponent with one powerful bump to the rear.

"Kyyyahh!" Kushina cried as she was pushed to the water. The crowd cheered as the winner winked at the blonde judge and blew a kiss to him making Naruto grin sheepishly. Kushina swam out of the pool with a look of defeat. Mikoto came to the edge of the pool to help her out, she gave Kushina a cheerful smile and tried to cheer her best friend up.

"Kushina-chan did good" Kushina then smiled with a look of determination "I'll win next time, dattedane!" Mikoto giggled at her friend's optimism, she knew defeat didn't bring Kushina down and it only fueled her even more. Naruto saw this from his seat and grinned. "That ended better than I thought" he sighed in relief, he was glad he wasn't going have to break up another fight.

"R-Right next round!" he called out the next contestants. "Naruko!" The said blonde girl came out wearing a sexy orange bikini, her orange top held her perfect shaped bust while she wore an orange sash around her waist. The crowd of Naruto's clones were going crazy while cheering some names along with "Hot sister" and "Sexy Naruto". Which only gave Naruto a shudder, were his clones actually checking him out? Checking Naruko out? Wasn't it the same? Naruto didn't even know now.

"Watch me Naruto-sama!" the girl squealed at him in a very fan-girlish manner.

"Versus Hinata"

Hinata came out wearing a one piece high school swimsuit. It was one Naruto was familiar with or at least he had seen this particular one in one of Jiraya's dirty magazines. It was dark blue just like her hair and skin tight which made her breast look like they were about to burst out. Naruto's nose exploded, blood didn't stop pouring out as he covered his nose with his arm while giving the girls a smile.

"Ahh no fair Hinata-chan! You're turning on Naruto-sama with your sexy swimsuit" the poor girl furiously blushed, it wasn't her intention to make Naruto react like so she just wanted a swimsuit that didn't get much attention and wasn't revealing but it seemed it had done the opposite. The jealous Naruko poked Hinata's breast with her index finger making the timid girl glow red. Before Naruto could get into any deeper fantasies, the blond shook any dirty thoughts that he was going to do to Hinata once this was over and began his speech. "Both contestants get ready!"

Both Hinata and Naruko got butt to butt. "Get set...!"

"Go!"

Hinata wanted to show Naruto that she could be confident now that they were intimate so she wanted to win, Naruko wanted to show her creator that she was more than just permanent female clone she wanted to prove to him that she could also love him and so both Naruko and Hinata had strong feelings that they both went for the first strike.

"Kyaaahh!" both girls cried out as they went each other flying towards the water. "That... was quick" said Konan as her brow twitched in surprise irritation. She was expecting more from her rival she hoped that she'd win so that they could go at it.

Hinata swam to the edge of the pool. Had she disappointed Naruto? She then felt something pull her leg and then was pulled under water. Hinata's eyes widen as she met eyes with Naruko's. Her eyes snapped wide open when the blonde girl was kissing her under water. A girl was kissing her! Naruko released her and made her way to the surface. She grinned as the Hyuga heiress gasped for air. "I get something after all" as she pulls herself out of the water. "Hinata-chan's lips" Naruko smiles and extends her hand to Hinata for support.

Naruto saw the girls and couldn't help but to smile, this was turning better than he thought. He was afraid everyone was going to get in a fight of some sort but it was turning out that the girls were getting along, luckily or unluckily he failed see Naruko kiss the Hinata. He then proceeded to the next round but Naruto felt something snake its way around his leg. He paled as he actually thought it was a snake. The blonde slowly looked under what was in front of him, he lifted the covers and saw Kushina on her knees smiling. "Kaa-san? What ar-" she shushed him as she winked at him.

Kushina grabbed his crotch and unzipped his shorts. Naruto yelped and quickly leaned back so nobody would catch her. _"Not now, Kaa-san!"_ he thought anxiously. Kushina took Naruto's dick out and started carressing it as it quickly became hard. Naruto with no choice decided to continue with the competition as if nothing was happening.

"Th-The next contestants please take your place" he grunted as Kushina started to lick him. Naruko was the first to take notice of her Master's condition.

"Shizune!" Naruto announced as the medic-nin came out a black bikini that had white straps. Naruto grunted out again as he took Shizune's form, he had never noticed that she looked so sexy. His older like sister was hot! Kushina could feel her son tense up in her mouth and continued to relieve him.

"Versus Ko-Konan" the blue haired angel formed out of paper. She wore a bright blue bikini with orange straps. It was very tight fitting, one that could come off in a single pull of a strap. This made Naruto much harder, he quietly let out a moaned. All of this must be turning him on. Watching half naked women shaking their ass in front of him while his mother was sucking him off.

"Get ready..." he struggled from moaning out loud.

"Getsetgo!" he quickly said catching Konan off guard as the medic-nin did her with one single bump.

"Kyaahh" she squealed in her non-usual stoic tone as she was sent to the water. This was the second time Shizune had pushed her down and touching her ass. "No! I lost" Konan surfaced to the side of the pool, disappointed at her quick loss. "I can't believe I won!" thought a smiling Shizune. She started grinning as she made her way to her seat.

Konan still bummed at her loss saw the hand infront of her. She then saw it was Hinata extending her hand to help her out. Konan took her helping hand but blushed and looked away at the smiling Hyuga. "Th-Thanks" she said softly enough for Hinata to hear. The girls smiled at each other then made their way back to their seats for the next round.

Naruto leaned his head back as Kushina started to deep throat him. "Kaa-san! I'm goin to-" Kushina felt his cock start throbbing as he came in her mouth. She pulled back as the sticky substance was getting all over her mouth. "Mmm... Delicious" Naruto rested his head on the table as he started panting. He saw Hinata and Konan getting along for a brief moment before Naruko blocked his view.

"Naruto-Nii is everything okay? You seem like your in pain" she whispered and seemed worried from his earlier state. "Naruto-Nii?" Kushina thought under the table. Naruto scratched the back of his head and nervously laughed. "I'm fine Naruko just this chair is uncomfortable"

"I can get you a new chair if you want?" she suggested alarming the blonde once again. "No! I mean its fine" he started sweating bullets when he saw Kushina's hair stick out of the table.

"O-Okay..." she wondered what was going on as she slowly turned and left to her seat. "Phew that was close" He felt his cock starting to get hard again. "The next contestants please get to center stage"

"The final round before the semi-finals..." Kushina took Naruto's cock between her breast for another round as she lovingly licked the tip "Mmm Naruto-kun's cock is so good" Naruto grunted _"Damn Kaa-san is making it hard for me"_

"Mi-Mikoto" the dark haired woman came out with a sexy purple bikini with spaghetti strapped top and bottom unknowingly causing Naruto pain. "I wonder where Kushina-chan went to? She said she be here to cheer me on" Kushina heard the woman and then remembered her promise, Kushina jumped up and bumped her head on the table.

"Oh no I forgot I was going to cheer Mikoto-chan!"

"Versus Kurenai" the blonde's eyes widen as he saw his sensei wear nothing but her white bandages to beraly cover her woman parts. Right there he erupted to the unprepared woman below. He covered her in his seed all over, it had gotten on all over her face and on her hair, her tits were also drenched in his cum. The blonde was in total bliss that he didn't even give the girls time to get ready. "Go..." he said in his blissful state.

Mikoto quickly got to her stance as did Kurenai. Mikoto swiftly pushed towards Kurenai's bum but she feinted and pushed back sending Mikoto to the water. Mikoto pouted as she surfaced. "Kushi-naaa!" she cried out as she splashed around the pool. Naruto sweat dropped as his mother had been with him the whole time. "Mikoto" he called out to the pouting woman. "I'm sure Kaa-san went to the bathroom" Naruto said trying to cover for his mother.

"Wherever she is, I'm gonna make sure that face of her's swells up till she looks like a tomato for a month!" The last Uchiha female then comically stomped out of the pool area with her evil plan and made her way to find her "Best Friend" making Naruto sweatdrop once more.

After cleaning herself up, Kushina held her cheeks in fear of whats to come. Still beneath the table she thought it'd be best to stay until Mikoto cooled down. Naruto decided he wanted to get this game done with already. He decided to make a few changes to next match. "Alright! For our next round we will have a Battle Royale!" he announced to the remaining players.

"This will determine the winner!" he saw Shizune raise her hand as if asking for permission to talk. "Yeah, Nee-chan? Something wrong?" Shizune shook her head. "Well I was just wondering what does the winner get? You know, a prize or something?"

Naruto paused for a moment and was just as curious as she was, what did they win? All he knew was that this was one of the games Jiraiya had set up and Naruko had practically forced him to do it. "Err... Well... I don't really know. What would you like?" he asked the remaining participants.

"How about winner gets one night with Naruto with no interruptions whatsoever?" Kurenai said as Shizune and Mei more than happily agreed.

"Well I don-"

"Then its agreed. Winner gets Naruto all to herself for one night" Kurenai said as the three girls didn't let him voice in his thoughts. Naruto cried out anime tears as he was completely ignored. Kushina giggled at the scene then decided to peek out to get a view of the match. She saw the last remaining contestants and hoped that Mei would not win. Kushina saw as they all stood on the round floating platform as their butt cheeks touched. "Sorry Mizukage but my money is on Kure-chan"

"Get ready!" she heard her son. "Get set...!" The crowd was looking intense at the women, it was the moment of truth. A bead of sweat rolled down Mei's breast, this was her chance to finally get a moment with her fiancé and consumate this marriage.

"Go!"

All three girls pulled their rears away from each other. They were all nervous and didn't know what to do, one wrong move and it would be over. The Mizukage decided to strike first as she swiftly made Shizune flinch back, Kurenai pushed her cheeks towards Mei's only to be avoided. As Mei saw this opportunity she quickly punished Kurenai by pushing her off.

"Now its only me and the Hokage's Assistant!" Mei knew who Shizune was but referring her as the Hokage's Assistant was an easy way to taunt her. Naruto stared completely intensed at the remaining women. It was between his bride to-be or his loving older sister. Kushina cursed as Kurenai was eliminated but did not give up as she put all her hope on Shizune and crossed her fingers. Mei decided to end this with one push. She thrusted her butt towards Shizune sending the medic nin on the edge of the platform.

"Eeepp!" she squealed with her toes hanging on to what little platform she had under her "I'm about to fall!" She closed her eyes and with one thrust of her ass she pushed the Mizukage on the edge. Mei's eyes widen as she was flailing her arms around. "Oh no! I'm about to-" Shizune not giving her anything to recover did one more sexy bump with her waist to the Mizukage's ass sending her to the water. The crowd cheered and clapped as the winner was announced.

"Winner: Shizune-neechan!"

"I did it? I-I won?" Shizune couldn't believe it she had beaten a Kage. Not just any Kage but the Mizukage that had made it clear that it was her goal to be with Naruto. "Yeeees!" Kushina shouted as she popped out beneath the table earning a couple of questioning looks. Naruto blushed as some were on him. Kushina nervously laughed as everybody stared at her, the red headed woman was red in the face before clearing her throat. "Congratulations Shizune...! Err..." she quickly turned to her son. "Naruto make sure you don't stay up to late" she then quickly exited out making her way to find Mikoto.

Naruto blushed as everyone was still confused. Avoiding the questioning looks, Naruto got out of that damn uncomfortable seat and jumped down towards the pool arena. The blond lent a hand to Mei as she was gloomy due to her loss. As she accepted his hand, Naruto pulled her up to him close and whispered something that made the woman's eyes brighten up. "Really?!" her eyes glowed in happiness. Naruto happily nodded and gave her the nice guy thumbs up to her. "I promise" Mei then happily hugged him at the promise he gave her, one which she knew he'd keep.

Naruto then jumped into the pool and swam towards the the floating circle Shizune was sitting on. "Shizune-nee I'm yours for the rest of the night, what shall we do?" he grinned as he was in the water. Shizune blushed as she started to think. Of course she wanted to go on a date with him first then they could do all the things she had in the back of her head. "Hmm... Well there is the private Onsen I've been meaning to go"

A night with Shizune and mixed baths, surely nothing would go wrong, right?

* * *

><p><em>And Done! I did it! I actually posted something! Please forgive me, I haven't gotten to the other stories yet because of major writer's block! Other chapters aren't even near being finished T_T So in the mean time... well I don't know what I'm going to do. I do have some polls I will post up each time I update. So far from the last poll<em>

_ 40% wanted a restaurant fic with Naruto x Mei_

**_28% wanted a one-shot with Naruto x Morrigan_**

_26% wanted a fairy Tail crossover harem starting with Naruto x Lucy_

_and only **3% wanted a one-shot with Naruto x Chocolina**, I'm sad by the low votes_

_Anyways this is just an experiment to see what people like to see, so that ends poll #1. The ones that are **bold** are the ones I have written already, the underlined one means that I just started. I will post the bold ones eventually, probably to improvise for my other fics. Check profile for poll #2!_


End file.
